sgh_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Kapitola sedmá: Tria
Perseus se vznášel na antickou bitevní lodí a vypadal zdánlivě nečinně. Uvnitř však připomínal včelí úl, co do hemžení lidí. Co do jejich počtu připomínal úl po nájezdu člověka se sprejem na hmyz. Jen jeho kapitán a dalších dvanáct vojáků neměli co dělat, protože nevěděli co a hlavně jak. „Prozkoumáme loď, než ji dotáhneme k Zemi.Vsadil bych se, že wraithi budou uvnitř. Těžko kolem ní poletovali jen jako můry kolem plamene?“ rozhodl. S dalšími vojáky se zdržoval v jídelně, kam byly vyhozeni Rose, hlavní vědkyní Persea, aby nepřekáželi a ostatní mohli dělat svou práci. „Je to dost pravděpodobné,“ souhlasila podplukovník Blacková, která už si stihla Triu vyfotit a jak Benovi ukázala, měla fotku i onoho letícího slunce, což mu málem přivodilo infarkt. „Stejně bychom se tu unudili, zatímco ostatní loď opravují,“ poznamenal major Carpenter. Byl více nakloněn Rose, ale momentálně ho poměrně rozladila. „Do zbrojnice a opatřete se plnou výbavou,“ rozhodl Ben a vyrazil napřed aby šel příkladem. Všichni jej poslušně následovali. Vyzbrojili se zaty, P-90kami a C4kou. „Je někdo na můstku?“ zkusil Ben vysílačku poté, co byli všichni vybaveni a připaraveni. „No co je?“ ozvala se Rose podrážděně. „Přenes nás na Triu,“ požádal zdvořilým tónem. Věděl, že není dobré Rose provokovat, když je podrážděná. „Nemohl sis vybrat lepší chvilku? Právě teď mám důležitou práci, idiote,“ oznámila mu dost nevybíravě a nakvašeně. „Nemohl,“ potvrdil Ben s lehkým úšklebkem. „No jo, jsi vůl,“ ohodnotila to Rose, ale nejspíš zase tolik práce neměla, protože vzápětí je pohltilo bílé světlo a oni se ocitli na Trie přibližně v místech, kde parkoval Perseus. Chodbu osvítil blesk foťáku. Nacházeli na rozcestí tří modravých chodeb a ven viděli jedním z oken. Kus od Triy se vznášela jejich maličká loď. Na chodbě převládala modrá barva, přičemž první metr a půl od země byl našedlý s typickými antickými vzory. Co tři metry ze zdi vybíhal sloup se zabudovaným osvětlením. „Blacková!“ zavrčel varovně na svou zástupkyni plukovník Bruckner. „Používejte nejdřív zaty, ať na nás neupozorníme tím kraválem úplně všechny. Bůhví kolik jich tady je a je nechci stát proti přesile,“ jeho podřízení přikývly a ozvalo se třináct tichých cvaknutí, když odjistili zaty. V tu chvíli uslyšeli dusot několika nohou. „A zasáhněte každého dvakrát,“ dodal ještě. Stáhli se do jedné z chodeb, aby je kryl roh. Vzápětí se na ně vyřítila čtveřice zelených mimozemšťanů. Každého téměř ihned zasáhla dvojice modravých paprsků a ozvala se tlumená žuchnutí. Každému stačilo vystřelit jen jednou. „Tři týmy po čtyřech. Každý do jedné chodby,“ zašeptal Ben rozkazy. „Kontakt každých deset minut,“ dodal ještě. Vojáci – ženy i muži, kývli a rozdělili se do tří skupin. Ben se přidal k podplukovníku Blackové, dalším dvěma ženám a jednomu muži. „Budu vás hlídat,“ oznámil Blackové, „Nebo mi tu ještě vyfotíte kde co a pak dáte na facebook.“ Nehleděl na to, že tady internet nebyl, ale úmysl byl jasný. „Rozkaz pane,“ usmála se Blacková a celá skupina opatrně postupovala a nahlížela za každý roh. Postupovali dopředu, kde tušili, že může být můstek. Druhá skupina mířila směrem ke strojovně a třetí k druhému řídícímu stanovišti. S největší pravděpodobností, protože nikdo nevěděl, kde přesně se tato místa nachází, jen přibližně. A loď byla velká a plná spletitých chodeb. Dokud nezískají stanoviště, které bude zobrazovat vnitřní senzory, nebudou míst jistotu, že je Tria čistá. Na první wraithy narazili po deseti minutách, kdy se jim ostatní skupiny ohlásily, s tím, že na nikoho nenarazili. Tentokrát jich bylo šest a byli to jen pěšáci. Zlikvidovali je rychle a tiše. Nechali jejich těla na místě a pokračovali obezřetně dál. Mohli předpokládat, že jdou k nějakému významnému stanovišti, jelikož kolem nich za chvíli začaly létat střely z wraitshkých omračovačů. Narazili na další hlídku, obezřetnější než byly předchozí dvě a očividně informovanější. Přesto proti posádce Persea neměli moc šancí, hlavně díky schopnosti zatů nepřímo omráčit skrz pevný materiál, kdy jim efektivně posloužila zeď, za kterou se wraithi schovávali a opírali. I obě zbylé skupiny hlásily střety s wraithy a vždycky s úspěšným výsledkem. Nejméně právě měla skupina hledající sekundární řídící stanoviště, jelikož ohlásila jeho nalezení krátce po druhém ohlášení. Zabarikádovali se uvnitř a korigovali další dvě skupiny, čímž umožnili poměrně rychlo a efektivní čistku lodi, která jinak mohla dopadnou fatálně, protože wraithů tam bylo mnoho a dali by se počítat na stovky. Trvalo to hodinu a půl, ale nakonec Ben s Blackovou stanuli na můstku, zatímco všude kolem ležela zelená těla wraithů. Můstek byl velká místnosti přibližně oválného tvaru, kdy přední část byla s průzorem do vesmíru, který vyztužovaly sloupy. Přímo naproti nim se nacházelo velitelské ovládací křeslo. Můstek kolem dokola lemovaly antické ovládací panely s potemnělými obrazovkami a zatím neznámým účelem. „Chtělo by to uklízečku,“ poznamenal Ben, zatímco si prohlížel mrtvoly. „Spíš celou četu. Nemá tahle věc transportní paprsek?“ zajímalo Blackovou. „Chcete je vyházet ven?“ zajímalo Brucknera. „A kam jinam s nimi?“ chtěla vědět jedna z dalších žen jejich týmu. „Taky pravda,“ kývl Ben. „Ale na tohle budeme potřebovat nějakého vědce, nebo spustíme autodestrukci.“ „To by na Zemi nebyli nadšení,“ smála se Blacková. „Nejspíš ne,“ souhlasil Ben. „Tak co?“ ozvala se do vysílačky Rose. „Už jste mrtví? Perseus už je opraven.“ „Nejsme a celá loď je naše,“ informoval exmanželku s hrdostí v hlase. „To se divím, když jediné co umíš, je podvádět,“ ozvala se suchá odpověď. „Mohla by jsi sem přijít? Potřebovali bychom s něčím pomoct,“ požádal ji odevzdaně. „Ty chceš abych tam přišla? A já myslela, že si se všem poradíš,“ zaznělo značně uštěpačně. „Prostě jsem přijď.“ Nastalo ticho, ale nakonec se těsně vedle nich objevila v záblesku bílého světla hlavní vědkyně Persea. „Koukám, že jsem přišla o všechnu zábavu,“ hodnotila mrtvoly všude kolem. „To není můj problém. Mohla bys ty mrtvoly odsud vyhodit? „Jsou po celé lodi?“ „Jo.“ „Pak je budu potřebovat všechny tady. Mrtvá těla nedokážu zaměřit.“ „Fajn,“ kývl Bruckner a rozdal rozkazy, aby sem dostaly všechny wraithské mrtvoly, na což mu odpověděli několika protesty, ale nakonec s tím začali. „Dík.“ „Neděkuj. Dělám to jen proto, že chci zkoumat lodní databázi a smrad z rozkládajících se těl při práci nepomáhá,“ vysvětlila mu své počínání Rose. Usadila se do křesla a krátkým soustředěním aktivovala všechny systémy na můstku. Patřila k těm, co měli ATA gen už od narození a měla jeden ze silnějších. Další chvíle soustředěné a mrtvoly se proměnily v zlatavou šmouhu a zmizely. Vzápětí uslyšeli tlumený náraz přicházející zvenčí. „Ups,“ prohlásila Rose. Vzápětí se pře průzorem objevila točící se mrtvola wraitha. Nejspíš tak úplně neodhadla vzdálenost a tělo narazilo do lodi. Vyčistit loď od všech mrtvol zabralo přibližně další hodinu. Tria měla na délku tři kilometry a vysoká přes půl kilometru. Wraithské mrtvoly pokrývaly téměř celou plochu jednoho podlaží. Nakonec bylo čisto a Perseus Triu úspěšně zahákoval. Obě lodě se pomalu daly do pohybu. Byl to směšný pohled. Perseus táhl loď čtrnáctkrát větší než on sám a při pohledu zvenčí téměř nebyl vidět. Sunuli se skutečně pomalu. Nakonec i otevřeli hyperprostorové okno a zmizeli v něm. Avšak oproti rychlosti kterou do Pegasu přiletěli, se teď pohybovali stejně rychle jako šnek. ZPM Persea už bylo téměř vybité a v rychlosti obou lodí moc platnosti nemělo. Vlastně bylo dost pravděpodobné, že poletí ještě pomaleji než při normální cestě, která i tak trvala osmnáct dní. Tentokrát to nejspíš bude dvojnásobek, ne-li víc. A zásob neměli dostatek. Všichni vědci Persea prozkoumávali Triu, zatímco se zbytek personálu výrazně nudil. Hráli karty, jenže to je přestalo bavit už po několika hodinách a před nimi se nacházelo ještě několik dní. Nakonec se ozvala Rose s průběžnou zprávou. „Tria je v poměrně dobrém stavu, až na její hyperpohon, o kterém jsme věděli. Wraithům se nepodařilo dostat do žádných systémů, díkybohu, nebo alespoň ne do těch, o kterých víme. Co ale chybí, je ZPM, které Triu pohánělo. Podle záznamů už musí být z poloviny vybité, ale i tak v rukou wraithů představuje nebezpečnou věc. Někde by tu mělo být ještě jedno rezervní, ale zatím ho nemůžeme najít, což by mohlo znamenat, že tohle wraithi nedostali.“ „To zní jako poměrně dobré zprávy,“ ohodnotil Ben stav věcí. „Až na to ukradené ZPM. Každopádně, doufám že najdete to záložní, protože rozhodně nemáme dost zásob,“ stanovoval priority vědecké části lodi. „Jsou tu stázové komory,“ informovala ho Rose. Bruckner se zamyslel. „To bych neriskoval. Jsou bůhvíjak staré a kdovíjak funkční. Raději najděte to ZPM.“ „To by mě bez tebe nenapadlo,“ odpověděla exmanželka kousavě. Najít ZPM jim trvalo další den. Nebylo totiž nikde v okolí strojovny, či rozvodny energie, jak by člověk předpokládal, ale naopak byla poblíž sekundárního řídícího centra. Vystoupili z hyperprostoru, aby mohli ZPM na Perseovi zapojit. Stáli v mezigalaktické prázdnotě a nikde nic. Jen před nimi se třpytila Mléčná Dráha jako nějaký klenot. Po dalším vstupu do hyperprostoru už cestovali podstatně rychleji a cesta na Zem jim vycházela na deset dní.